The new Detective
by AnZafHli
Summary: Gail will start as Detective in training so she and the Girls go out to celebrate. - Ok, I know bad grammar, not very good english and the story also isn't very good but I decided to give it a chance. One-shot of course.


"What are we doing here?" Gail asked.

"Come on Gail, it has been almost two months since you and Jessica broke up. You deserve some fun, besides it's yours day today. Tomorrow you will start as a Detective..."

"As a Detective in training Trace, not Detective yet."

"Whatever Gail, as a Detective in training. Like I said we are going to celebrate, It's tradition now, since we did the same before my first day."

"Ehm guys, you know where we are, right? This is a lesbian bar and tonight is strip-show night."

"Of course we know that Gail." Chloe said "This is why we are here, like Tracy said this is yours day today."

When they went in, it was still early so it was half packed. They sat in a booth near the stage and Andy went to get drinks. When she came back Chloe raised her shot "To Gail, our new Detective. Poor criminals, I feel sorry about them!"

"To Gail" said the others and start laughing with the _poor criminals_ statement.

"The funny thing is that tomorow is yours first day as Detective but also it is Olivers first day as beat cop again." Andy said.

"Oh God yes. I cant't wait to give him orders. He used to be my TO and partner and boss and now I will be his boss. I am gonna steal all his donuts"

Half an hour later, there was only one free booth in front of the stage and Gail guessed that it was probably reserved and she was right, few minutes later came in five girls and sat there. It wasn't difficult to guess that it was a bachelor party. The Asian one was wearing a sash with "Bride No1" printed and the Redhead was wearing "Bride No2", two other girls had the "Bridesmaid" and the third, the brunette with long hair and tan skin had the "Maid of Honor".

After a while the music changed and everyone turned their heads to the stage.

The first dancer wore a sexy cop uniform.

"Oh God, not another cop today, I can't keep looking these blue clothes." Gail said.

"It's good thing that she will not keep wear these for long time, Gail"

Gail gave them her biggest sly smile, "Yeah, I am waiting for that"

"Guys, can you imagine if we were wearing that uniform on the streets?" Chloe asked

"Yeah, maybe I would be criminal in that case, Price. 'Arrest me officer!' "

* * *

><p>"Look Holly, a cop." the Redhead - Angie - said " I think you should call her for a lap dance, you have to get used to be around them since you will start work with cops in two days."<p>

Holly didn't answered, she just stood up and gave fifty dollars to the shirtless, now, dancer with her mouth, who knelt and took it with her own mouth. After that she threw her red lacy bra to Holly who catch in the air.

* * *

><p>"Gail, are you here with us or are you staring the Maid of Honor?" Andy teased her.<p>

"What? Yeah, yes I am here, I... um... just watching the dancer, you know."

"I don't know Gail, did you noticed that the dancer is in front of us?"

That is when Gail saw that the dancer was just few meters from their table '_Yeah, I guess that I didn't noticed that, but OMG that brunette is gorgeous_' "Whatever McNally" she scoffed but the others just laughed.

After that the group fell into an easy conversation and some more tequila shots but Gail stole some glances to the brunette and she could swore that she caught her look back at her.

An hour later a tall blond woman made her way up to the stage with a microphone.

"Ladies and ladies, tonight we have two future brides with us, my friends Angie and Lucy, please girls come up here, I have a present for you"

Two chairs placed back on back on the stage for the brides and they sat there, the music started the minute two dancers came on the stage, they wore sexy nurses uniforms. They started move with the rythm , they were synchronized and the movements were sexual and natural.

"I don't know about you girls, but I think that these girls up there are very hot" said a drunk Chloe

"Be careful, Chloe. You and Dov are back together only a month" Tracy teased her.

"Ok guys, if Chloe is that drunk, I think that is time for us to go, besides, we all have the early shift tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Hey Hols, I think you have an admirer." Holly turned her head where Anna pointed and she saw a beautiful pale blonde woman look at her, she smiled and the blonde returned the smile but then her friends talked to her and she turned her head.<p>

She kept looking at the blond and she noticed that she did the same thing, but neither of them tried to talk to eachother.

Holly went to restroom but when she came back she noticed that the booth where the blonde was sitting, was empty. '_Oh fuck, I chickened out again and I lost her. Fuck it I need another drink'_

* * *

><p>Gail's first day as a Detective in training wasn't special. There were not any murders which is good of course so Gail and Tracy were looking a case from last month.<p>

Tracy was helping Gail to understand everything and Gail was a quick learner but they didn't found any new leads.

After their shift they went to Black Penny to celebrate Gails and Olivers first day at their new/old jobs.

"Hey Boss, this is for you" Oliver said to Gail and he gave her another beer "To us!" he said and they drank from their bottles.

"Thanks Ollie but I am drinking this and I am leaving form here."

"What? Why? This supposed is for us."

"Just tired, I didn't sleep enough last night." And it was true, she was a little bit anxious about her first day but mostly she was thinking about this brunette from the bar.

When she drank her beer, she said goodbye to her friends and she left, but she didn't go home, she went back to that lesbian bar from last night. She hoped that this brunette would be there again.

After three hours, four drinks and some girls who tried to flirt with her she left. The brunette never came.

* * *

><p>It was her third day and nothing new on the case they were working on.<p>

"So, Gail, what are you doing tonight? We haven't see you at Black Penny lately" Tracy asked.

"I was thinking about going back again to that lesbian bar we went the other night."

Tracy smirked at her "Oh really? Is there any special brunette tall tan reason for that?"

"I don't know Trace, what do you think? I am going there every night" Gail blushed.

"Oh man, you should've asked her her phone"

"I don't know if you noticed but we didn't even talked"

"Yeah and why was that?"

"Wish I knew Trace, wish I knew. After over a year with Jess I think that I am a little rusty"

"You will be fine Gail, even if you need to go back there every night, you will find her. Hey, what do you say if I will come along? Leo is with Dex and Steve has a stakeout tonight".

"Oh God, yes, Tracy. Thank you, maybe then they will think that you are my girlfriend and they will stop flirting with me."

"Poor Gail, you have girls hitting on you all the time."

"Right now I am intresting, only, to find that Maid of Honor."

* * *

><p>That night Gail and Tracy went back to the bar and they sat in a booth near the door - the same booth Gail sits every night- so they can see everyone who will come inside.<p>

"Hey again, I can see that tonight you have company, what can I get you ladies?" the waitress gave Gail a warm smile.

"Two Jack and coke, please."

After a while, the waitress came back with the drinks they ordered and two shots of tequila

"We didn't order these."

"I know but this is what you drink every night." The waitress smiled again and left.

"I can see that you made a new friend, Gail" Tracy teased her.

"Jesus Trace, every night the same. I guess she doen't care that I am on a date tonight"

"Well, actually we are not on date"

"Yeah, I know that, you know that, but she doesn't know that"

After a couple of hours nothing happened. The brunette never came and thanks God the waitress didn't try to flirt with Gail, so they left.

* * *

><p>Fourth day and finally, or unfortunately, some junkies found a body in an abandoned warehouse and they called the police.<p>

"Well Peck seems we have yours first murder case, are you ready?"

"Pecks are born ready, Nash. Ok, let's go"

When they arrived Chris told them what they found. The body belonged to a woman. Her name Katherine Martin, 32 years old from Vancuver. She wasn't robbed, her purse had hundred and thirty dollars her ID and her driver license.

"That's all I know detectives. Our new forensic pathologist is in there with the body. She can tell you how she died."

It didn't took more that few seconds for Gail to see the doctor.

"Trace, I think I found her."

Tracy was looking around the warehouse and she didn't noticed the new doctor, so she was confused. "Who? The body? I don't think that it was too difficult, they sent us here for this reason"

"Very funny Nash. No, I found the Maid of Honor and she wears glasses, OMG kill me now. I love women with glasses"

That is when Tracy looked where Gail was looking. At the other side of the warehouse was the body and the new pathologist, who obviously was the same woman Gail was trying to find these last nights.

They walked over there and Tracy let Gail speak first.

"Hello Doctor Maid of Honor."

The doctor was confused but when she looked up she smiled.

"Actually it is Doctor Holly Stewart, Detective..."

"I am Detective Peck, Gail Peck, and this is my partner, Detective Tracy Nash. So doctor" Gail was also smiling "what can you tell us about the victim?"

Holly gave Gail a lopsided grin before answer her question "Well Detectives, our victim has three gunshot at her abdomen, I could tell she is dead over than forty eight hours but I will know for sure when she will come to my lab, also I believe that she died from blood loss but she didn't died here, as you can see, here has less blood than a school yard"

"A school yard doc?" Gail was confused.

"Uhm yeah, kind of. You see Detective, teenagers have a habit to hurt themselves, without wishing of course, while playing."

"Tell me about that" said Tracy laughing "you don't know Gail, how many times Leo comes home with blood on his knees"

"Well Detectives," Holly said while she was looking Gail "I am done here. I will take her to my lab and I hope that I can find something that can help you."

* * *

><p>It took them three days to find out what happend to their victim and unfortunately only one visit from Gail to the lab.<p>

As it turned out Katherine Martin had an affair with a married man, Tom Smith. His wife, Bella Smith, had suspicions and she followd him. He met Katherine to his cabin, actually it was Bella's cabin. Bella went to cabin's storage and took her fathers riffle.

After that she went into the house and she found Katherine in the kitchen making them dinner, without saying anything, Bella shoot her three times, Tom came out from the bathroom when he heard the gunshots. He run to his wife and took the riffle from her hands. She was in shock. They decided to take Katherine's body from there and leave her to an abadond warehouse.

"Peck, it seems that you just solved your first homicide" Tracy said minutes after they arrested Bella Smith for the murder and Tom because he helped her "How are you going to celebrate that?"

Gail didn't answered, she just gave her a knowing look and left with a simply "Goodnight Nash."

Twenty minutes later she knocked on Holly's office door. Withought saying 'Hi' or anything, she just asked smiling "So now that we have solved that murder what do you say to go on a date with me?"

Holly returned the smile "I thought you would never ask."


End file.
